Best Friends
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Theres a teeny tweeny lime sceen. a whole four lines. nuthin big! But this is a ifc about Takeru, and a Girl, Kasha. They were really good friends, but they move away. What happens when Kasha finds him again?


Every girls dream...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
yay! This is a weird fic. I JUST HAD TO DO ONE!!! Heehee, I got this idea from a dream, I have weird dreams ah? yeppers Peppers.   
~Jade-chan!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello."  
"Hi."  
"Who are you?" Takeru asked.  
"Kasha." I smiled  
"I'm Takeru." He smiled.  
"I'm looking for class, 7-A. Can you help me?" He cracked a big grin.  
"Sure, its my classroom!" I smiled  
"Great. Lets go!" We walked to the stairs, and Takeru greeted someone.  
"Hi, Miyako, Iori. Waz up?" He asked.   
"Oh, nothing. Just the same old, say, who's that?" Iori asked.  
"I'm Kasha Bradleiu." he blinked.   
"That, English..." Miyako trailed off.  
"I'm aware. I'm part English, part Japanese." The bell rang, and I followed Takeru.   
  
"I'd like everyone to meet, Kasha Bradlieu," My teacher, Mr. Kenji, introduced me.   
"Hi. I'm Kasha."   
"You're English!" Some kid in the back tossed a piece of paper at me.  
"Damn right I am. I'm part Japanese too if you care." I said coldly. The kids all stopped talking. I realized I swore.   
"I don't know what they teached you in Canada--" My eyes turned big. I was an outcast, all because I was part English.   
"Who cares what they taught me in school. In Canada." I said, and sat beside a girl, Hikari, who wore a camara around her neck.  
"Everyone is mean at first." She said with a grin.  
"I know. I guess i'm just an outcast." I said quitly. Math was so easy, I did it in grade five!  
  
"Well, duh! EQAO, urg, I mean, cm2 is for area. cm3 is for volume! this is basic. side one plus side two, plus side three, plus side four. That perimiter! LxW is area. LxWxH is volume." (EQAO is a test in Ontario, conducted in grade 6 and 3 and 10. Its two weeks stright, we only get ONE resses. It, in other words, is hell) Everyone blinked.   
"You know all that?" Hikari said, even the math teacher had his mouth open.  
"Yeah, I think I made a sence, ah?" Hikari gigged.  
"Ah? I guess so! He-he-he-he..."   
  
After school, I desided to go to the computer room, to sigh up for computer club.  
"Digi-port open!!" They're gone! I didn't see them get sucked into a computer. I AM NORMAL. I don't see things. But, they did just get sucked into a computer. I am normal. I sighed the piece of paper and left. The moniter began to glow, I saw Takeru's face, I walked faster. I am normal I am normal. I chanted to myself.  
"WHHAAA!"   
I ran away.  
"Do you think Kasha saw us?" I heard Daisuke ask.  
"Only one way to know. Go Takeru!" I hear him run uphind me.   
"Go away." I knew the one way to get away from, him. Well at least him. I ran into the girls bahroom. He stupidly followed.   
"Ahh!" A girl batted him. I laughed.   
"Ouch, I just want her," He pointed at me.  
"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!" (Baka is Japanese for Pervirt.) He grabbed my arm.  
"Ahhh!" I scremed, but his gripped was very light. He pulled me out.  
"What did you see?" He asked me.  
"I saw nothing! I saw Nothing!" He saw I was lying. "I saw you guys in a computer. You Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, and some guy with big hair." He let go.   
"Really? Cool! How? I wonder!" He laughed.   
"Uh, Yeah! It was! OK, I'm going home now, Bye!" I walked very fast.   
"Wait. You wanna home together." I completly forgot we were neighbors.   
"Uuuh, sure! That'd be great!"   
We walked quitly. The young kids ran by, yelling, and giggling. It made me smile.   
"Remines me of when I was younger. I use to play down at the docks." Takeru replyed  
"The Docks?" I had only been in Tokyo for two days. My apartment was full of boxs. He grabbed my hand again, but this time there was no threat to it.  
"C'mon!! You gotta see it!" He pulled me donw steps.   
"Takeru! I can't run as fast as you!" I was sliping over everything possible, and he finally slowed down. It was the Sea. The sun was getting lower. It was Beautiful. I leened my head on Takeru sholder, for some weird reason.   
"Beautiful." I said. It summed it all up. My watched beeped.  
"Oh shit! I've got a music lesson." I still had Takeru hand, and ran after then he could keep up.   
"Kasha slow down!" I ran to the elevator, and began panting.   
"You play an insterment?"  
"Five. If you count a recoder as one." His face went blank. The he made a grin.  
"Name 'em."  
"Clairnet, Sax, Trumpet, Bass Clairnet, Guitar." He blinked. "And Recorder." Our apartment was at the end of the hall.  
  
"Hi, Mom! I'm home." My mom was sitting talking to someone,I tip-toed to my room, and turned on my computer.  
"Digital Portal Open? What the heck did my dad get get installed on here." The screen began to glow. "Huh...?" Something shot out, and hit the box. 'PUFF!'   
"Kasha, what the heck are you doing in there?" I opened the door.  
"Uh, me? Oh, nothing. A box just fell over." she nodded, and began talking, just as I almost closed the door, she said; "This is Ms. Takaishi. Our neighbur. She--"  
"I know I meet him, ok, Hi Ms." I poped my head back in the door.   
"Something fell. So what was it? Huh, this stupid thing again? Damned computer." I sighed, but there was one mroe thing on the floor.   
"This is what I saw he other holding *flashback* When they came out of the computer, and then they held these up. But theirs were differnt colours. This is one is Baby Blue." *Back to today*  
  
"Kasha? Your music lessons were cansiled. Sorry." I nodded, and my mom closed the door.  
'BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEPPP!!!'   
"Huh?-wha?!?" The D-3 was glowing. "Is this what its should do?" Then I woke up in the different world.   
"This is messed." She hear a noise, and then a fire just missed her foot.   
"AAAHH!!" She waved it around, blowing on it.   
  
"Bring it on boy," she hear someone say. But it wasn't a someone. It was a something!   
"OK, Faithmon, stupid idea, but ok. Fire cannon!" The thing landed beside me. She was burned.  
"Oh! What are you fighting for?" I asked it.  
"You..." She said weakly. My eyes turned wide.  
  
Ok, so basicly, thats how I found the digital World. Yada yada yada. Takeru and I were best friends. Since we were in the same grade, we did homework together.  
"OK, so x= 6, which means y= 7, which means its 13? I'm lost." he'd chuckle when I was lost. Maybe it was my expression. Maybe it was the way I sounded.   
"You always look so cute when you're lost." He paled. I smiled.   
"Do I? Oh lala!" He both laughed. But we wouldn't laugh one night...  
We were sitting at the docks. They knew I was a digidestined, and exseped me, but Hikari wasn't very nice to me. But anyhow, back to the Docks...   
"Beautiful, isn't it?" There was no one there, and we had our feet soaking in the water. It was nine.  
"Yeah. So pretty." I was chocking. I hadn't told him something. He saw.  
"You're hiding something. What is it?"  
"I'm, I'm, I'm moving back." I broke into tears. They left a strem of tears on my cheeks. We didn't say anything. But he finally broke the quitness.  
"To Canada?" He asked.  
"Toronto. Home. But leaving my best friend behind." He looked.  
"Best?" I smiled, wiping away tears, and spashing water.   
"Yeah. Best. I'm normaly not welcomed too well. Being half Japanese, I look weird." He looked at me weirdly.  
"You're more Beautiful then," He stopped himself. I knew just who I was more beautiful then. I got up, put on my sandels, and Takeru did something I wasn't seeing coming. He kissed me.  
"Uh, wha, blah." I said studderly, but Takeru went very pale. I looked at the steps. Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Taichi, and Miyako."  
"Uh-oh." I said quitly.   
"Bitch!" Hikari ran down, and pushed me into the water. I got out, and looked at her. "Bitch." She said one last time.  
"Well you won't have to deal with this bitch too much longer, because this bitch is moving to Toronto. This weekend. Happy?" I grabbed her arm, thinking about tossing her in, but saw Taichi, and Daisuke, and just spun her around to the steps.  
  
Takeru POV.  
  
After we found out this beautiful girl, Kasha, was a digidested, and Faithmon, we let her join our little group thing. Hikari wasn't very immpressed by her. She tryed to trick her into little traps, but Kasha somehow missed them. like she was blind. That one night we were studing math. And I told her she was cute, my thoughts went to Hikari. The way she played the Clairnet, too. She play in her room. Beside mine. Sometimes I'd lay on my bed, and just listen. There was a rare time she sqeeked. If anything was sqeeking, it was someone it was trainee. Sometimes if my door was open, my mom would sit down, and listen too.   
"Beautiful sound. I always loved Clairnet." I would just nod. It was a beautiful sound. I tryed Clairnet at school, just so she'd help me. Yamato tryed to get thoguh to me that I liked her. I couldn't believe him. I loved Hikari. Not Kasha. Even if she was beautiful, and could play a insterment like an angel. That was my ittle nickname for her. Angel. No one knew. Not even her.   
  
The night at the docks, when she told she was leaving, it really hit me. I was in love. I'd fallen head over heals for Kasha. I had my first kiss that night. I saw Hikari standing there waving. I really for some reason, just wanted to piss her right on off. I did a good job. Although she dumped Kasha in the water, I didn't do anything. And when we walked back, she was ringing herself out. And I mean herself. We were in an empty park, and...  
Kasha's POV  
  
Ok, when we were walking back I took my shirt off, in a park. No one was there, and I had on a sports bra, but competely forgot about Takeru. His mouth has wide open, looking at me.  
"Uhhh..." He didn't say anything more. I cough up with him.  
"I'm sorry. I can't stand a wet shirt." I giggled, but Takeru didn't.   
"Look, about that kiss..." I put up my finger.  
"You wanted to piss off Hikari." Her stared at me. "I came from Toronto. A Big city. Not as big as this city. I know tricks when I see them. Just like Hikaris. That girl mneeds to learn some real tricks." we both laughed.   
"Yeah. That and I think I really like you. Not as a best friend. As..." It didn't it me hard. I knew he was going to say that.  
Takeru POV  
  
I was in the shower, barly got my boxers on, and was pulling up my shorts. It was Sunday. The moving van was there. I didn't want Kasha to move. The Door bell was ringing, and as I opened it, Kasha was standing there. She had bags under eyes. She'd been crying.   
"Here," She handed me a wraped gift. "I bought it for you." I opened it fast, it was a picture frame, with a picture of her hugging me. I could feel a tear run down my cheek. "Look. theres more," I found a pic of baby blue paper, it had her new phone number, and fax, and E-mail.   
"We can't lose touch," I said.  
"I agree, Takeru," I loved her english acent on Takeru. She blinked twice, and moved her clairnet case to her side.  
"I won't get anymore free shows." I said, and bite my touge.  
"You could hear me?!?" She sounded like she could flip.  
"Uh, well, yeah." I said. She softly smiled. I wanted to kiss her again.  
"I guess you pluged your ears ah? I suck so bad at Clairnet." I face went messy.  
"You're better then I am." I relized, we'd been talking for five mintues, and she was standing outside still.  
"Oh, man. Here, come in. We can go my room. Maybe I can put a shirt on."  
"How about some pants." I looked down. I was in my boxers. I turned red.   
"Gee. Smart idea. I was hoping I could stay like that. Its comfy." I said joking around.  
"You can if you want. I mean its your house." I could see she was uneasy.  
"You're Uneasy." I hit myself. "So I am! So I'll just..." I pulled up my shorts. She was wearing a beautiful sundress. I had never seen her wearing a dress. It was weird.  
Kasha's POV  
He pulled on some pants, but not a shirt. He was so hot. And we talked a bit more, and my mom was yelling for me to get home. I didn't want to leave. I hadn't sleeped for two nights. I was crying and thinking about Takeru.   
"Look. I gotta go. I really hope to see you within a year." I wiped away my tear, and Takeru's.   
"Bye," He squeaked, and touched his mouth. "Squeaky." He laughed.  
  
8 years later...  
  
"This is a stupid idea, Kash!" I knocked the hotel door.   
"Coming!" I hear him yell. He opened the door. He was a good 3" taller then me, with my platforms. "Kasha?" He said right away. I thought I'd have to tell him who I was.   
"Yeah. Its me." My eyes her watering. Takeru was on a ski trip, I happened to be too. He still had his blonde hair. I had dyed mine red. I as wearing a pink bubble jacket, and Navy flared jeans.   
He hugged me. I hugged him tighter.   
"Come in, Kasha," I walked in, and leaned my ski's against the rack.   
"You can call Kash, if you want." I hoped he'd call me that.  
"Well, I will proubly start." The room was empty.  
"Where are the others?"  
Takeru's POV  
I remembered it all. It was just for me and Hikari.   
"Takeru I never want to see you're slimy body again! I'm going back to Tokyo!" I said it aloud.  
"Shes a bitch. Don't listen to her." I was surprised that was acting like that. "Takeru." She whispered.   
"Yeah?" She sat across from me, and her lips met mine. She moved away, and looked like she was going to be sick.   
Kasha's POV  
I thought Hikari was a bitch, but when I kissed him, thoughts and memories ran though my head. I felt like barfing. Takeru didn't say anything either, so that didn't help.  
"This was a stupid. Why did I think of this? We haven't talked or seen each other for eight years. And I just kissed you. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." He put his hand around my arm.  
"No don't. I'll miss you too much. I'll need you." No one had ever said that about me. (warning, there is going to be some lime, Not right now)   
Takeru POV   
It was true. I'd miss her too much. And I would need her. I loved her. I truly loved her. I couldn't let her go. I know we were only just turning 20, but I needed her. Again our lips met. This time longer, and our touges met. But we pulled away to, again, Hikari.   
Kasha's POV  
OH MAN!!! We frenched, and it was so sweet, but, Hikari came in the door.  
"Tramp," She said.  
"Pardon?" I asked   
"You're a fucking tramping whore hoe."   
"If you don't have anything good to say. Don't say anything about all," I finished with one english word Takeru picked up "Slut," he cracked up laughing.   
"C'mon," He said, "Lets hit the hills,"  
  
We finished skiing, and I was going to my room.  
"Why don't you stay with me?" He asked.  
"Why don't you stay with me?" I opened the door, and a bigger room then Takeru's.  
"Uh, great idea. I'll go grab my stuff."   
Takeru's POV  
Her room was massive, and for some reason, I was getting was big sexual vives from her. They her strong, and I, for some weird reason, was turned on. Hikari always acted cute, not with any apeal. Kasha, on the other hand, wore tank tops, and low hip huggers. It was snowing rather hard that night. Kasha really didn't want to go out to eat.  
"I'll cook. No fear," She winked. Oh god. What am I going to eat. But when she put it down on the table, it was hard no to eat right away.  
Kasha's POV  
Gee, I think he likes it. This is his third helping in less then ten mintues.   
"Ha ha ha ha ha. Like it Takeru? Could you stuff more food in your mouth?" He finished chewing, and agreed.   
"I think I could put more into it," he laughed out loud (LOL)   
I felt bad because I was wearing low clothes. Why? I dunno. I always wore those type of clothes. I guess Takeru bought back my childhood. We were getting into snow fights, poked each other with our ski poles. I was working on my bindlings (The things that hold your ski boot into the ski's, aka, they beside if you wipe out weather ur ski's r going with you or not) and Takeru's.   
"Sheesh, Takeru, what the hell did you do to these? I can, tttttuuurn em, graaah whaa!!" I tryed to fix them, but I tryed. *sigh*  
Takeru POV  
Whoa! She could pull, but she couldn't fix my bindlings. We was something really special. Even though she dyed her hair red, and it, somehow, matched her pink bubble coat, she looked beautiful. She was playing at the consert tonight though, so I was most likely going with her. She was in her white gown. She shinned in it. The door bell rang. She paled, but as I opened it, there was a man there.  
"Shaaa..." He looked at Takeru, he was a good 4" shorter then Takeru.   
"Hi. Who are you? Anyhow, c'mon Kash. We're going to that consert.  
Kasha's POV  
Dear God, NO!!!!! Not Shawn. Anyone but him.  
"I'm not going to the consert. Not with you, at least." Why him? Why now? I didn' love Shawn anymore. I didn't!  
"Shawn piss off. I don't like you anymore." Without thinking I pushed right out the door and locked it on him.   
"Bitch!" I hear him yell.  
"Who was that?" It began to rain, in Febuary?  
"Just some old ass."  
"You're going out with him aren't you?"  
"NO!!!" I screamed.  
"Whatever. I'm out." I ran after him, he left right outside.  
"TAKERU STOP!!" He turned meanly, and coldly to me.  
"You've been going out, and not telling me? You don't care about me!"  
"Takeru," I said softly, "I'm standing in the freezing rain. In a white dress. My wet hair is feezing over. I've got a consert in 30mins. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be standing here. Right now. Please, I'm sorry." I before I could say anything else, I was lost in his blue eyes. He kept looking into my blue-greenish eyes.   
"You really do care. Don't ya?" He said.  
"Damn right!" I said, welcomed by his warm arms, and caring grin.  
"The hills won't be ski-able. You wanna come down to my house? Tomorrow?" He glared.  
"Yes. I do."   
Takeru's POV (POV= point of view)  
"Yes. I do," I really wanted to see her house.   
"Well, beware of Tristai. She's weird," I laughed,   
"C'mon, lets go you're consert," I went for my car, she tugged my arm.  
"We're going in my car," She smiled.  
  
Two hours later...  
"Whoa. That was beautiful," I said.  
"Thank you, It was packed tonight. Just to see a Clairnetist. Ha ha ha. I'm going ot take a shower."   
Kasha's POV  
I took a shower. I was so trierd. I wanted to go bed. I was so cold, because of that rain. I had to change my coustum. As I got out, Takeru walked in.  
"Oh, sorry," he said.  
"Dont worry. I have on some clothes. Just pass me the PJ bottums," He passed me the pants to my PJs. I got out, my hair was wet, just like me. Suddenly. He took me in his arms.  
  
@  
@LIME WARNING.   
@  
@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@  
@  
His arms wraped around mine, and as our clothes hit the floor, so did our virginty. I woke up, beside him. Our bodies were covered in sweat. Normally I wouldn't flip, but I was nude.   
"Takeru. What, what did we do?" He was starring out the window. Awake.  
"Something we shouldn't have," He replyed,  
"Did we..."  
"Have sex?"   
"Yeah," I knew the answer.  
"Yes," He said coldy.  
@  
@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@  
@  
@ LIME OVER!!!  
@  
I was up in the morning. Cooking some eggs. Well, more burning. I was thinking about last night. I wasn't a Virgin anymore. I sat down, and began to eat. Will this break our friendship? One night? It can't! No! It can't!  
Takeru's POV  
I layed in bed that night. She fell asleep. I was up all night. When I finally fell asleep, I had managed to ski once more. I woke up to her eating, and quiet sobs.   
"One night? It can't! It can't!" I heard her say.  
"It won't," I said. She came too.   
"Takeru!?" She said surprised, and then acted like nothing happened. "So, you're still coming to Toronto, right?"  
I remembered the deal.  
"Yeah! Differnly," I said She grinned.   
"Well I'm going to take a shower," with that she left, and I hear the door lock. But the Cordless phone was gone...  
  
  
======================================================================  
  
no flamz, look I'm trying this, I need at least five reviews for part two,   



End file.
